


Behind the closed door

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, idea came from an old fic of mine but written differently, rated T due to Aloha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Army couldn't help but to overhear noises coming from one of the rooms with Skull. What he didn't know would surprise him





	Behind the closed door

“WAIT MASK! ITS GETTING STUCK!”

 

Army stop by, hearing Aloha’s voice cried out. “Haaaa then stoooop moving! You’re geeeetting me stuuuck!” He heard Mask’s voice replied, followed by some weird noises and a whine from Aloha.  _ ‘Are they- _ ‘ Army couldn’t finish his thoughts as Skull came by, tapping his shoulder. “Army, what are you doing here?” Skull asked, his question being answered as more noises came from the room. “See what I mean about moving? Nooow I’m stuck!” They heard Mask say, followed by some frustrated grunts. “OW MASK! IT HURTS!” 

 

“THEN STOOOOOP MOVING!” What were they doing? Skull still had a confused look while Army was getting more flustered. “What are they doing?” Skull asked confused before looking at Army. “Should we leave them?” 

 

“Of course not!” Army said, grabbing the door knob, surprised it wasn’t locked. He opened the door wide for all to see the was shocked what he saw right in front of him.

 

~~

 

Aloha whined a bit more as Mask tried to pry off the slime on his hands. “Seriously Aloooha? Why did yooou buy this?” Mask sighed, putting most of the slime he got off back into its container. “It look so cool! I didn’t think it’ll be that sticky” Aloha pouted, watching Mask pull out as much as he can. Suddenly the door opened, catching both of their attentions. “Army? Skull? What’s up you two?” Aloha asked, causing Army to splutter. “Huh? But you- there.” Aloha and Mask look at each other then back at the two, a malicious glint in Aloha’s eyes and a look of disappointment in Mask’s. “Oh~? You thought we were doing it~?” Aloha said, causing Mask to splutter. “Did yoooou have to saaay it that waay?” Mask asked, turning his attention back to Aloha’s hand, finishing up what he was doing, “Theeeere, all the slime is off. Doooon’t do thaaat agaiiin.” 

 

“Thanks Mask~!” Aloha smiled as he got up from the bed, walking out of the room before stopping by Army and Skull with a smirk on his face. 

 

“I wouldn’t think you’ll be  _ that _ dirty, Army~.”


End file.
